


CheatMeNot

by YourFriendlyNeighborhoodAce



Category: Baku Deku
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFriendlyNeighborhoodAce/pseuds/YourFriendlyNeighborhoodAce
Summary: Deku runs into hot, fierce Kacchan and falls in love. Kacchan confused  when Deku stands up to him, plans to expose him by seducing Deku and taking pictures to post. His plan is ruined when he sees Deku's erotic face he cant help himself. He wants this innocent boy to himself





	CheatMeNot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deku runs into hot, fierce Kacchan and falls in love. Kacchan confused when Deku stands up to him, plans to expose him by seducing Deku and taking pictures to post. His plan is ruined when he sees Deku's erotic face he cant help himself. He wants this innocent boy to himself

First day of U.A. Deku walks up to class 1A.  
A blonde boy pushes his way through, "Out of my way nerd!" he says shoving Deku out of his way. Deku stumbles back. "Hey! Watch it!"  
The boy spun around angrily. "What was that?!" he growled.  
*Deku tensed* "I said WATCH IT!" Deku snarked. *This boy is used to being the boss* he thought. The other boy was caught off guard. No one ever backtalked him. No one. There was a string of gasps behind him. Deku turned to hear someone say "Kacchan! We should go. The new kid stood up to him!" *So his name is Kacchan.* Deku thought.  
The bell rang.  
Everyone rushed into the classroom.  
During class:  
*Damn nerd! No one backtalks me...But.......i kind of.....liked it. Fuck. Am i gay? Hes kindof cute too....DAMNIT!!! But maybe i can bring him down and enjoy myself at the same time.......* Kacchan was thinking hard.  
He pulled out his phone and sent a message to the new kid. No name still.  
"Hey, Uraraka. What the new boys name?" He whispered.  
She replied with a swift "Deku."  
*Deku's phone went off* No reaction. *Damnit*  
After class:  
Kacchan was watching him. Deku checked him phone. Anonymous text saying to meet someone somewhere. * Why not. Its probably a joke from whoever say the thing this morning. Lets go. Wait...this is an APARTMENT!*  
*Yeah. Lets go*  
Passing an ally on the way:  
A hand grabs him and covers his mouth. Unable to contain it he gives a little moan. The hand whirls him around. "Kacchan!"  
"What the fuck Deku! Are you gay?!"  
Surprized he says "Yes...."  
Kacchan pushes him against the wall with his phone out. He plants a kiss on Dekus lips then moves down to his neck. Deku moans some more. Kacchan cant help himself. He puts a hand on Dekus front and squeezes. " Please!" Deku pants.  
"Is it that easy for you?" Kacchan asks. But he lifts Deku up, face to face, pulls down their pants and spits in his hand and grabs Deku."Uhh....Unngh!" He tries to stop himself. "Ka-KaCHAAAAAAAAN!!!"  
Kacchan smirks. "Is that my name to you?" Could have sworn it was DADDY!" "Say it nerd. Call me by MY name." He tugs at Deku.  
"Oh...daddy!"  
"What was that? I couldnt hear you." Tugs harder.  
"Daddy!"  
"Louder!" Tugs faster  
"D-D-DAD-DY!!!"  
"Try again" "D-d-Daddy! Ugh....." Deku came, and passed out. "Good boy." Kacchan puts him down. Pulls up his own pants  
Deku is left a heap of cum and sweat on the ground. Kacchan helps him up. "Youre MY bitch. Only listen to me. Only fuck me. If i see you with someone else i'll fuck your brains out until you only remember me."

Kacchan pulls up Deku's pants and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. please dont mind it! And please comment on what you think. Thx


End file.
